The First Episode
2021: President Barack Obama visits Ottawa in June 16th 2021, The same day, an Alaskan citizen in Ottawa brutally shoots President Obama in the head, causing a third world war to start. June 17th 2021:'Trudeau announces that they are going to war with Alaska after they saw the incident. '''June 18th 2021:'Greenland, Cuba, Russia and the CSTO also declares war on Canada(they claim that they're defending Alaska). USA declares neutrality. '''June 20th 2021:Alaskan soldiers enter Whitehorse without almost any fight, then they plant a nuclear bomb underground. The same day:'''The canadian army doesn't get fooled, they planted nuclear bombs in Dawson City, Ross River, Watson Lake and Eagle Plains. To make it work out, they put fences to stop the enemy's advance into their mainland. Unfortunately, it did not work at all. Alaska captures most of Yukon. Canada asks America for help, but they refused. '''June 21st 2021:Quebec decides to step in. June 22nd 2021:Putin and Vučić are working together on a project named "Operation Winter Downfall". In the following operation, A team of serbian scientists design a prototype of BB-666(which is one of the most dangerous nuclear bombs ever made, it combines nuclear power with hydrogen), and sells it to Vladimir Putin. June 23rd 2021:'''The missles are launched from Warsaw to the Baffin Islands. It kills about 500 civillians. There is an intense smoke that not only is it unbreatheable, but it poisons internal organs and other body parts like eyes, tongue, face, chest, etc. The radiation won't go out until 2037. '''June 25th 2021: President Klaus Iohannis accuses Justin Trudeau for human trafficking(he tells a lie to Trudeau). Justin Trudeau disagrees. Some canadian scientists made some nukes to bomb the city Alba Iulia. June 26th 2021: Klaus Iohannis announced that the romanian soldiers in Alba Iulia must get ready for the avoid of the bombs. The soldiers developed a new weapon that can prevent a bomb from exploding. The next day, they tested it out. The first attempt, it failed. The second attempt however, it finally works. June 29th 2021: Canada drops a bomb in Alba Iulia. Luckily, romanians finally shot the bomb with that secret anti-bomb weapon (its name is F-777), and it works. However, it killed about 3 civillians and 9 were injured. July 1st 2021: Canada finally manages to push the alaskan army back into their mainland, but after a short while, they failed. Alaskan army advances even further into the Northwest Territories and they manage to capture it, thanks for the help of Russian Federation. July 2nd2021: NATO declares war on CSTO and its allies (except US and Britain). July 3rd 2021: Norwegians develop a sludge bomb, and the next day, they drop it on Reykjavik. Iceland surrenders. July 5th 2021: Swedish army bombs Norwegian and Finnish industrial targets. as a result, they respond back. July 14th 2021: East Germany, Flanders, Scania and Bavaria attacks West Germany, the Low Countries, France and Denmark. Nazis see a perfect opportuniy to reclaim the former land. July 17th 2021: The Low Countries surrender. Belgium reunites into Legionary Belgium(CSTO allied). July 18th 2021: Denmark also surrenders. Both East and Nazi Germanies violently invade Western Germany. They both split the western land. July 20th 2021: Romania desperately helps Catholic Rome with the invasion of Lombardy and South Italy. The next day, they succesfully invaded both, and Catholic Rome annexes both. July 23rd 2021: Nazis and Brettany both invade France. In a matter of days, France finally surrenders '''FOR THE THIRD TIME. '''The nazis regain Alsace-Lorraine. '''August 1st 2021: '''Britain declares war on the CSTO. And Iran also declares war on Britain.